


Positive

by LavedaVida



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavedaVida/pseuds/LavedaVida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could do this.</p>
<p>He’d been saying that he would do it for the past week.</p>
<p>They’d talked about it in passing, of course. He would never spring something like this on Grantaire without having spoken of it beforehand. He didn’tt know if the other man realized he was serious, when they had spoken of it before. He hoped so.</p>
<p>It was just so hard to try and figure out how to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Positive

He pulled out his phone, opening it to the lock screen and just staring at the image for a while. It was one of the two of them, snapped when his phone had been swiped by a friend— Courfeyrac, probably. R’s arm is thrown across his shoulder, his own arm is tucked around R’s waist. They’re laughing, talking. He’s gesturing with one hand, and R is glancing at him, his mouth parted in a laugh.

He could do this.

He’d been saying that he would do it for the past week.

They’d talked about it in passing, of course. He would never spring something like this on Grantaire without having spoken of it beforehand. He didn’tt know if the other man realized he was serious, when they had spoken of it before. He hoped so.

It was just so  _hard_  to try and figure out how to do it.

Nothing fancy would do— R wasn’t that kind of guy. He’d balk, want to run, and Enjolras didn’t  _want_  that. He wanted R to say yes. He wanted R to know he was serious.

The Musain was a no-go. Their friends frequented it too much, R would want to run. The park where they’d had their first date was also out— again, too public. So was the restaurant they loved at the end of their block.

So his only choice was home.

But again,  _how_. He had thought about leaving it on the table and just waiting for him to notice. He had thought about hiding it somewhere, in a cup, in a drawer, in—

He knew what to do.

He leaped to his feet, unlocking his phone and watching the photo of them slide away before he dialed a number, shoved on his shoes, grabbed his coat and keys, and dashed out of the apartment.

~~~

"I got you something," Enjolras said, casually taking a sip of his glass of water and looking at his boyfriend across the table.

Grantaire looked up, surprised. “What’s the special occasion? I mean, I’m not complaining but… fuck, I didn’t forget our anniversary, did I? Or my birthday?”

"Our anniversary is in March, and it’s June. And your birthday isn’t until August," Enjolras pointed out, laughing. "No, it was just an impromptu little thing. I saw it and… anyway, I’ll go grab it."

R watched Enjolras stand and leave the table, and then return a minute later with a couple of packages in his hands.

"You even wrapped them?" R asked, raising his eyebrows.

"They did it at the store," Enjolras said, grinning. "We all know that my wrapping capabilities are a bit lacking."

R laughed, watching Enjolras sit down across from him and slide the parcels across the table. Enjolras looked nervous.

"Which one first?" R asked, surveying the two.

"The big one first," Enjolras replied.

Grantaire ripped the wrapping off of the present, and smiled as a new moleskin slid out onto the table. “I was just starting to get to the end of my last one. Thanks,” he said, smiling at Enjolras. “This one, now?”

"Yeah," Enjolras said. His voice was quiet, and R glanced up at him, a question in his eyes. "Go on."

R unwrapped the second one, to reveal a pencil tin. “Open it up and see if I got the right ones? I thought I did, but I wasn’t sure. If not, we can always return them,” Enjolras said.

Grantaire pulled open the tin, and froze. There, lying on top of his favorite pencils, was a ring. It was a silver band, simple and understated. He looked slowly up at Enjolras, who was biting his lip.

"What—?"

"Grantaire, will you marry me?" Enjolras asked, the words coming out in a rush.

"Will I— of course I’ll marry you. Yes, of course."

Enjolras smiled, and stood. He moved around the table and picked the ring up out of the pencil tin, before sliding it onto R’s finger.

"I… wow. Wow," Grantaire said. "Are you sure about this, because—"

"R, if you say one more word, I might scream," Enjolras said, dryly. "I bought the ring two months ago. I’ve spent the last week trying to figure out how I want to do it, and then regretting it each night as I went to sleep knowing that you weren’t my fiance yet, but my boyfriend. So… yes. I’m absolutely positive."

R glanced down at the ring, and then back up at Enjolras. “Can I kiss you now?”

Enjolras didn’t answer, simply leaned forward and pressed his lips against Grantaire’s.

Grantaire grinned at him when they broke apart. “Les Amis are going to have a field day, when they find out. Courf’ll be insufferable and Jehan will be writing poems for a week.”

Enjolras grinned. “That’s why we love them, isn’t it?”

"Very true," Grantaire agreed. "Very true."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://www.the-strangest-sea.tumblr.com)


End file.
